


The Best Roommates Ever

by SaloniWrites



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23515846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaloniWrites/pseuds/SaloniWrites
Summary: Finn & Rey are roommates on Coruscant post-TROS. Platonic fluff.
Relationships: Finn & Rey (Star Wars)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Party in the GFFA: Star Wars Flash Exchange 2020





	The Best Roommates Ever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frozensea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozensea/gifts).



1- He's neat and keeps the room tidy

"Rey, we have cupboards for a reason."

I looked up from my spot, sprawled on the floor he always kept clean, and lazily gestured with my free hand to put my stuff away using the Force, while still scrolling on the datapad in my other hand. He sighed.

"I know you're getting busier these days, but let's not forget our basics, like lying on the bed, working on the desk, and keeping this off the floor." He put away my mechanical kit with the Force. I'd forgotten I had that out too.

"Thanks, Finn", I said with a smile, and went back to reading Republic files while stretching out on the floor. I wasn't good at it, but I wanted to help Leia in every way possible, including governance. She said she needed as many pairs of fresh eyes as possible. Finn, Poe, Rose, and Paige had already gotten approved by other senators, and now it was my turn.

"Thank me with tonight's dinner."

2- He's disciplined and organized

"Dinner? Wha- we didn't talk about this! I have to read all this stuff to impress the senators tomorrow morning. I can't let Leia down."

"You won't."

Finn grabbed the chore chart from the kitchen and pointed out my name written for today in front of 'Make Dinner'. So I guess we did talk about this.

Finn continued, "You have to trust the Force with these meetings and stuff, because it's not something you're used to, but that doesn't mean you should keep worrying about it. Anyway, it's your turn."

I got up with a pout on my face, knowing that he's as serious about discipline with chores as with daily training, but as I walked into the kitchen, I was secretly relieved to have that blasted datapad out of sight.

3- He can cook well

Traditionally, Jedi don't use the Force for personal reasons, and certainly not a reason like never having had to cook portions on Jakku.

Fortunately, no one has cared about such technicalities in a long, long time.

Unfortunately, even the Force can't help you if you mess up too bad.

"I can't breathe."

"It's not that bad, Finn", I lied, trying to ignore the burning in my throat and using all my willpower to have a coughing fit.

"Rey, you have to tell me what happened."

"I don't know!", I gave in.

"Alright, turn off that blasted stove and turn on an exhaust fan or something, Rey. It's definitely some powdered condiment that is somehow completely mixed with the air, so turn on the exhaust fans in every room where it's just as bad. I'll check your ingredients."

I did as he said, but to no relief. 

"It'll take time. Now tell me what you did after adding these," he replied to my complaint, pointing to a set of small jars with food additives that he says enhance flavour.

"I did exactly what you do." I gratefully accepted the glass of water he handed me. "I roasted them till they darkened, then added the vegetables."

"Okay, Rey, here's the crucial question. How much water was left in the saucepan when you were done roasting, and how much puree had you poured?"

I could sense in the Force that he knew exactly how I messed up, and was trying hard to be patient.

"I'll admit that I added the puree after the veggies, but I did pour in a whole lot of water before adding those powders. Most of it was gone by the end, yes, but I immediately added more before grabbing the chopped vegetables. Exactly as you taught."

Finn sighed so dramatically that it had to be intentional. 

"If it was almost gone by the end, that means there wasn't enough water, but we use a measuring glass, so you must have over-roasted it, which caused it to escape with the water vapour", he carefully explained, while adding some sweeteners to the food and turning the stove back on.

I almost protested, before realizing that the air was clear now. He grabbed my wooden spatula and took over the rest of the cooking.

"Yikes, Rey, some of this powder stuff is stuck to the surface now. I'm finishing this chore for you, so you'll be cleaning this saucepan although it's my turn." He shook his head. "How did you roast it so hard? Too much Force? Noticed that it's brown after too much time? Wait, was the stove on high?", he asked.

"Uh, yes? Aren't the flames to be turned down low only when everything's simmering at the end?"

"Yes, and when you're roasting anything powdered! Blast it, Rey, I'll have to supervise you the next time."

As much as I hated cooking, and preferred leaving it to Finn, who actually knows what he's doing, I was glad to hear there would be a next time. Finn and I, as well as most rebels, believe in self-sufficiency, and earning portions was no longer enough. I gave him a hug from the behind, and left to set the table, knowing he'd have everything ready in no time. 

4- He has good taste in music

"I know I can't complain, but it tastes so weird, Finn!", I groaned, before smacking my forehead with my hand. "Did I just whine about food? Who am I anymore?! I guess I've been getting used to good food since we came to Coruscant."

"Relax, Rey. Anyone would complain about this monstrosity. That over-roasted mess would have made the food too spicy for consumption, but we can't waste food, so I added sweeteners. This is the best I could do."

Finn and I had this in common. We grew up too efficient, for different reasons, to waste stuff.

Finn decided to distract us from the taste. "This is so boring. BB-8, play March Of The Resistance."

I giggled. A lot of songs and dances had been made to honour the Resistance and the Republic, but somehow this instrumental marching song was the best.

After dinner, we danced for a while to songs Finn kept asking BB-8 to play, before the droid themself had to remind us that I should sleep early tonight.

5- He gives the best hugs

"Finn!", I yelled as soon as I left the council chambers, running towards him.

He ran to me as well, yelling my name, and we met midway, in front of the lobby. 

We instantly pulled each other into a hug. All the stress we had both been holding dissapeared. Finn's hugs always felt like the home I'd never known. The security, the stability, the sense of belonging... I have never needed these things, but they do make everything better. 

I would tell him every stupid detail of the stupid politics later. Right then, nothing mattered except that the galaxy was still safe, the Force was with me, and my best friend was with me too.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll add the second part soon!


End file.
